


The Definition of Insanity

by MidnightPho3nix, Steampunk_Chicken



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Little Shit, Connor is oblivious, Gavin Reed genuinely thinks Connor is being condescending, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Unreliable Narrator, in the background - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPho3nix/pseuds/MidnightPho3nix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunk_Chicken/pseuds/Steampunk_Chicken
Summary: They say the definition of insanity is repeating the same actions over and over while expecting different results. That is why Gavin never tries the same thing twice, because he will not let this drive him crazy and he refuses to lose to some tin can.OR; Gavin isn't allowed to fight Connor anymore so he starts trying to prank him. It doesn't really work.





	The Definition of Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Steampunk_Chicken here, look at that, baby's first fic. I'm not quite sure where this is going yet, but I have a couple ideas for what the pranks could be. I just saw a lot of people having Connor prank Gavin so I figured a trope reversal was in order, and MidnightPho3nix agreed.
> 
> MidnightPho3nix here,,, our first fanfic is a collab,,, but we think alike :)

He can't believe this shit. Gavin's been on the DPD for years, and yet Fowler is threatening him with suspension just because of some stupid tin can. It's not like the smug prick needed any protection, Connor's the one egging him on half the time with false politeness and pointed smirks. God the smirks it throws... almost as if to say "I'm better than you, and I can prove it too". It is absolutely infuriating to see the android waltz into a crime scene and ogle some blood only to make some overly specific play-by-play of how the entire event went down no more than a minute later. It certainly doesn't help that the damned toaster has the precinct wrapped around its cold synthetic fingers and that no one is letting a slight against Connor go unpunished... It wasn't his fault! The plastic prick bumped into _his _ coffee!

The final straw wasn't even that big of a deal, the android had been too proud of a case bust as it finished its report, and even Anderson had been completely done at that point. When Gavin saw the android head for the breakroom, he got up to follow and give it a piece of his mind. Connor had walked straight to the coffee machine (because obviously it'll make coffee for Anderson but not him) and wasted no time in responding to Gavin's entrance. 

"Is there something you need Detective Reed?" He had gritted his teeth and told the little shit to stop being so insufferable about solving the case, but Connor had the audacity to be confused by his request. As if the possibility of being annoying to anyone had never occurred to it. 

Then, it had the nerve to say "But I was just doing my job, Detective. Would you rather the McAllen case was never solved?" as it walked back towards Anderson's terminal, coffee in hand. 

Seeing red, Gavin had reacted in the only way that felt right for this level of back-sass. No more than a shove in the heat of the moment, spilling the tin can's coffee before he had a chance to deliver it, but still, Fowler had boomed his disapproval from across the bullpen as the android's victorious stare burned into his back.

It's been four days now, Gavin is brimming with frustration and bitterness with no outlet, and the plastic prick is having the time of its fake-life solving cases like Anderson's equal. He's losing sleep and losing focus, and he loathes the effect it's having on his job. He hates the asshole far more for ruining his work ethic than for being an android because fuck, maybe they are alive, who gives a shit. Connor specifically is the most annoying thing on the face of the Earth, and it is as he's grumbling about teaching the tin can not mess with him in the break room that the solution comes to him. The solution comes in the form of a sleep-deprived Officer Tina Chen completely done with his bitching. She smirked at him while sipping her latte, "There are other ways of getting even with people Gavin".

Gavin rolled his eyes and scoffs. "The hell are you on about now, Chen? I thought you loved the plastic assholes." Gavin tapped his foot as he waited for the coffee machine to dispense his coffee because of course, it was empty before he got here, and of course, he was the only one willing to fix it, wasting a solid 4 minutes of his time. He doesn't have to see Chen to know that she's rubbing her temples in exasperation, her loud sigh was indication enough.

"I mean, fighting anyone who just so happens to get on your nerves isn't the most mature way to get back at someone. You're acting like a toddler, and-" Gavin tunes her out as his coffee finishes, and walks past her to head back to his desk. It is at that moment, passing by her and Officer Miller that he overheard them say "he should watch himself before someone puts salt in his coffee again". He turns around, indignant that they would even think of repeating that incident, when a familiar robotic greeting grabs his attention across the hall and suddenly it clicks.

He isn't going to get suspended fighting the android.

No, Gavin was going to prank Connor, harder than anyone has ever been pranked before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got any ideas for pranks, let us know. We're thinking of a few things right now, but the more ideas the better :)


End file.
